There are known lens holding assemblies for use with measuring equipment, particularly by opticians, for quickly being able to measure the optical properties of spectacle lenses. A spectacle lens is placed in the holding assembly in the path of a beam, and the deflection of the beam is used to infer the optical properties of the lens. The two lenses of a pair of spectacles are mounted separately onto the holding assembly, and the measuring device is able to measure a single lens at a time.
An example of state of the art lens measuring equipment is to be found in applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/018,360.